Eine andere Welt
by Christine82
Summary: Kirk, McCoy und Uhura geraten in ein Paralleluniversum. Dort treffen sie auf Spock und geraten in eine Intrige...


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts vom Star Trek-Universum.

**Reviews: **Bitte, ja! Aber bedenkt dabei, dass die Geschichte schon vor sechs oder sieben Jahren entstanden ist. Wenn ihr also meinen Schreibstil kritisieren wollt müsst ihr euch die neueren Sachen ansehen .

Eine andere Welt

Schweigend warteten Commander Spock und Lieutenant Commander Scott darauf, dass der Turbolift sein Ziel, die Brücke der U.S.S. Enterprise erreichen würde.

„Was ist, wenn Sie nicht…", begann Scotty leise. Spock unterbrach ihn höflich.

„Es wurden keine Trümmer gefunden. Folglich sind Sie am Leben. Sie müssen auf dem Planeten sein. Unter Umständen haben die Truppen des Gouverneurs sie bereits gefunden.", erklärte der Vulkanier mit Nachdruck. Der Ingenieur nickte betroffen. Spock musste Recht haben. Er hatte immer Recht. Warum also nicht auch in diesem Fall? Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich und die beiden Offiziere betraten die Kommandozentrale des Raumschiffes. Sofort als Fähnrich Yesko, der die Kommunikationsstation übernommen hatte, den Ersten Offizier der Enterprise sah, betätigte er einige Schalter. Augenblicklich erschien der Gouverneur des Planeten, in dessen Umlaufbahn sie sich befanden und der als ‚Kortox' bezeichnet wurde, auf dem Hauptbildschirm. Er wies eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Spock auf. Auch seine Ohren waren gebogen und liefen spitz zu. Die Augenbrauen wirkten noch eleganter, als die des Ersten Offiziers und die auf den Zentimeter genau geschnittenen kurzen schwarzen Haare lagen eng an dem eckigen Kopf an. Spock ließ sich auf dem Kommandoplatz nieder.

„Gouverneur Sitar.", begrüßte er den etwa gleichaltrigen Mann. „Gibt es Fortschritte?"

„Ich bedauere Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir noch immer keine Spur von den vermissten Crewmitgliedern der Enterprise gefunden haben, Commander Spock.", entgegnete das Regierungsoberhaupt ehrlich betroffen. In seiner Miene zeigte sich nur allzu deutlich Sorge um die vermissten Personen. „Die Chancen stehen äußerst schlecht. Das wissen Sie, Commander.", fügte er vorsichtig hinzu.

„Haben Sie die Absicht die Suche einzustellen?", fragte der Vulkanier offen.

„Nein.", erwiderte sein Gegenüber ebenso offen. „Ich wollte ihrer Crew bloß keine unbegründeten Hoffnungen machen, dass sie ihren Captain, Dr. McCoy oder Lieutenant Uhura nach einem solchen Absturz lebend wieder sehen."

Stöhnend rappelte sich Captain Kirk auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie nach vier durchzechten Nächten. Fassungslos betrachtete er die Überreste des Shuttles, aus dem er beim Aufprall auf die Planetenoberfläche geschleudert worden war. Zu seinem Glück war er auf dem Wüstensand einigermaßen sanft gelandet. Trotzdem schmerzte jede einzelne Bewegung.

„Pille? Uhura?"

„Ich bin hier.", antwortete eine schwache Stimme aus dem Wrack des Shuttles. Kurz darauf erschien der Kopf des Chefarztes der Enterprise an der Shuttlerampe. Oder besser gesagt an dem, was von der Shuttlerampe übrig war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Captain unsicher.

„Mit mir schon." Der Arzt betrachtete seinen alten Freund mit geschultem Auge und machte sich daran sich aus dem Shuttle zu befreien. „Aber wie sieht es mit dir aus?" Ächzend hievte er sich aus dem Metallklumpen, das früher einmal eines der zuverlässigsten Shuttles der Enterprise gewesen war.

„Mir geht es gut." Kirk winkte ab. „Wenn man davon absieht, dass wir gerade mitten in der kortoxische Wüste abgestürzt sind. Wo ist Uhura?"

„Hier.", entgegnete die Stimme der Offizierin. Wankend kam sie um das Shuttle gelaufen. Sie schien ebenfalls bei dem Aufprall herausgeschleudert worden zu sein. Jedoch wies sie auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Verletzungen auf.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" Verstört zeigte die junge Offizierin auf die Überreste des Shuttles.

„Keine Ahnung." Ratlos zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Plötzlich zeigten die Instrumente unglaubliche Verschiebungen im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge an. Wir scheinen direkt in diese Anomalie hinein geflogen zu sein."

„Na toll!", McCoy riss die Arme in die Höhe. „Das ganze Universum behauptet, dass diese gottverdammten Shuttles sicher wären. Egal, was auch passieren mag! Sie sind sicher! Aber was behauptete der Alarm? ‚Piep, piep, piep!' Das hat er behauptet! Und er hatte auch Recht damit!" Wütend trat er mit dem Fuß gegen ein Stück Metall, das sich bei dem Absturz selbständig gemacht hatte.

„Pille, beruhige dich.", versuchte Jim Kirk seinen Schiffsarzt zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin ruhig. Ich sitze nur gerade mitten in einer Wüste und das auf einem Planeten, den ich absolut nicht ausstehen kann.", hielt der Doktor entgegen. Über sein Gesicht flog ein kurzes Grinsen. „Aber sehen wir die Sache mal so: Falls die Korti alle Charaktereigenschaften ihrer vulkanischen Vorfahren geerbt haben werden wir bald gerettet."

„Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, Pille.", entgegnete Kirk und sah sich skeptisch nach allen Seiten um. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einer Richtung haften. „Der Planet ist ziemlich groß und die Technik der Korti ist noch nicht so weit entwickelt, dass sie uns sofort orten können. Da hinten ist eine Stadt. Wir sollten hingehen und versuchen mit der Enterprise Kontakt auf zu nehmen."

-----------------------------------

Sie erreichten die Stadt nach einem beinahe zwei Stunden andauernden Fußmarsch. Erleichtert atmeten die drei Sternenflottenoffiziere auf, als sie endlich das riesige Stadttor in die Hauptstadt gelangten. Sie beschlossen sich sofort zum Regierungspalast zu begeben. Während sie die Gassen und Straßen der Stadt entlang gingen bemerkte Kirk plötzlich, dass die Korti ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Fragend sah er Pille an. Doch der zuckte nur die Schultern. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen versuchte der Captain die starren Blicke zu ignorieren. Die Angelegenheit begann jedoch ihm unheimlich zu werden. Verstört versuchte er den Blicken zu entgehen und bemerkte erst im letzten Augenblick, dass er beinahe einen Korti über den Weg rannte.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte der Captain sofort und zog seine Uniform wieder gerade.

„Du wagst es mich anzusprechen? Verschwinde, Sklave!" Wütend stieß der Mann Kirk von sich weg, als ob er ein Aussätziger wäre.

„Sklave?", fragte der Doktor verstört. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir in Höllenschwierigkeiten stecken?" Noch bevor Kirk Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu erwidern kam ein dicker, schmieriger Korti auf sie zu. Erstaunt blieben Kirk und seine beiden Offiziere stehen. Einige Sekunden lang betrachtete e sie nur eingehend. Schließlich fragte er sie etwas in einer Sprache, die Uhura eindeutig als die Vulkanische identifizierte. Der Captain der Enterprise verzog das Gesicht.

„Das Übersetzungsmodul muß ausgefallen sein.", sagte er zu McCoy. „Ich verstehe ihn nicht." Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass sie von drei weiteren Vulkaniern oder Korti - er war sich da nicht so ganz sicher - umzingelt waren.

„Ihr werdet einen guten Preis bringen.", schnalzte der Schmierige plötzlich entzückt auf Englisch. Überaus verwirrt sahen sich die drei Sternenflottenoffiziere an. Was hatte der Vulkanier eben gesagt?

„Wie viel wollt ihr für die beiden?" Erstaunt sah sich der Sklavenhändler um. Hinter ihm befand sich ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann, der seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen, sehr vermögend sein mußte. An seiner Seite baumelte ein langes juwelenbesetztes Schwert. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Kirk ihn als Gouverneur Sitar. Etwas tief in seinem Inneren hielt Kirk davon ab auf ihn zuzulaufen und ihn zu fragen, was hier vor sich ging. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn dies hier Kortox war und dieser Mann vor ihnen Gouverneur Sitar doch gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht...

„Nun?", fragte Sitar scharf und riss Captain Kirk aus seinen Spekulationen.

„5000 Disar, mein Herr.", entgegnete der Händler. Der Korti lachte laut auf.

„Ha! Dafür könnte ich 20 Sklaven bekommen!"

„Aber nicht solche.", hielt der Schmierige entgegen.

„2000.", bot der Gouverneur.

„5000."

„2100. Keinen Disar mehr!"  
„4500." Lächelnd beugte sich Sitar zu seinem Gegenüber hinunter und umfasste seinen Hals mit der rechten Hand.

„2200 oder ich sehe mich gezwungen ihnen die Kehle durchzuschneiden." Vorsichtig warf der Händler einen Blick auf Sitars andere Hand und erkannte, dass sie auf seinem Schwert ruhte. Von diesen umwerfenden Argumenten seines Verhandlungspartners überzeugt verzog er das Gesicht und seufzte.

„Unter diesen Umständen bin ich mit 2200 Disar einverstanden."

„2000 Disar.", berichtigte Sitar freundlich lächelnd und ließ ihn los. Der Schmierige verneigte sich tief. „Wie Sie wollen, hoher Herr."

„Und natürlich werden Sie mir ihre drei Gehilfen als Bewacher für meine Ware mitgeben.", fügte der Korti hinzu, bevor der Händler Gelegenheit bekam sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Abermals verneigte er sich demütig und gab seinen Dienern ein Zeichen Sitar zu folgen und ihre Sache gut zu machen.

„Selbstverständlich" Wutentbrannt verschwand der Händler hinter einer Ecke. Fassungslos waren die drei Sternenflottenoffiziere bisher dem Geschehen gefolgt. Sie verstanden nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Dies konnte doch unmöglich der Planet sein, von dem aus sie vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden gestartet waren und auf dem sie die letzten drei Tage verbracht hatten! Das war nicht diese Welt! Ungläubig sah Kirk Sitar an. Dies konnte nicht der Gouverneur des Planeten sein. Es war sein Gesicht. Zweifellos. Aber auf gar keinen Fall konnte es die ein und selbe Person sein. Der Mann, der nun überlegend lachend von seinem Pferd auf sie herunter blickte und der Mann, der jahrelang verzweifelt gegen die Armut seines Volkes gekämpft und nun den Antrag auf Aufnahme in die Föderation gestellt hatte. Aber wenn dies nicht Sitar war, wer war dieser Mann dann?

„Verzeihen Sie bitte…", begann Captain Kirk an Sitar gewandt. Doch die Stimme des Korti brachte ihn sofort wieder zum Schweigen.

„Ich habe dir nicht befohlen zu sprechen, Sklave."

„Sklave!", explodierte der Doktor und ging auf Sitar zu. „Wir sind keine Sklaven! Wir sind freie Menschen! Offiziere der Sternenflotte!" Sofort wurde der vor Wut schäumende McCoy von einem der vulkanischen Bediensteten zurück gerissen. Sitar beobachtete die ganze Situation gelassen. Schnell ging Kirk auf seinen Kameraden zu und zischte leise.

„Pille, beherrsche dich! So kommen wir nicht weiter!"

„Verdammt, Jim! Wir werden hier wie Schlachtvieh verschachert!", fuhr der Arzt den Captain an.

„Wir müssen abwarten, Pille. Zuerst sollten wir herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht. Es wäre besser, wenn wir Sitar erst einmal folgen. Das Wichtigste ist jetzt die Ruhe zu bewahren. Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus. Vertrau mir, Pille." Der Arzt nickte langsam und wand sich aus dem locker gewordenen Griff des Vulkaniers. Sitar saß immer noch ruhig auf seinem Pferd und beobachtete sie gedankenverloren.

„Dann kann es ja los gehen.", urteilte er leise, als die drei Vulkanier neben bzw. hinter den drei Offizieren Stellung bezogen hatten. Er wendete sein Pferd. Die sechs Personen folgten ihm langsam.

-----------------------------------

Kirk konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das Gebäude, zu dem Sitar sie brachte, während ihres Aufenthaltes in den letzten Tagen gesehen zu haben. Es war äußerst prachtvoll und lag mitten in der Stadt gegenüber dem Regierungspalast. Er hielt es für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er es übersehen hatte. Vorsichtig warf er den anderen beiden einen Blick zu. Uhura nickte kaum merklich. Ihr ging es gut. Auch wenn sie sich dieselben Fragen stellte wie der Captain der Enterprise gerade. McCoy hingegen wirkte noch immer wütend. Kirk hoffte inständig, dass sich sein Freund unter Kontrolle hielt und nicht erneut gegenüber Sitar explodierte. Der Captain war sich nicht sicher, wie er diesmal darauf reagieren würde. Schwungvoll glitt Sitar vom Rücken seines Pferdes und begab sich zur Tür des Hauses. Der davor postierte Diener gewährte ihm sofort Einlass. Lachend rief er den zwei Wachen zu: „Bringt die beiden Männer herein." Ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können wurden Kirk und McCoy durch die geöffnete Tür geschoben. Der Captain warf Uhura einen besorgten Blick zu. Doch sie war äußerst ruhig geblieben. Gleich hinter ihnen wurde die Tür zu dem Palast wieder geschlossen.

„Wartet hier.", befahl Sitar. Vorsichtig sahen sich die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere um, während ihr ‚Besitzer' hinter einer der zahlreichen Türen verschwand. Unbemerkt beugte sich McCoy zu Kirk vor und flüsterte: „Was denkst du passiert jetzt?" Der Captain hob leicht die Schultern. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl hatte ihn überkommen, als er diesen Palast betreten hatte. Ausserdem bereitete ihm die Tatsache, dass Uhura draußen geblieben war Kopfzerbrechen. Man wollte sie doch nicht etwa trennen?

----------------------------------

„Ich hoffe, es geht dir besser.", sagte Sitar fröhlich, als er das prachtvolle Zimmer seines besten Freundes betrat. Dieser lag mit freiem Oberkörper auf dem alten und wertvollen Bett. Seine linke Schulter war in einen dicken Verband gehüllt, durch den das grüne Blut des Vulkaniers durchschimmerte.

„Was willst du, Sitar?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Meinem besten Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Was sonst?" Sitar grinste über das ganze Gesicht und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Mir vielleicht noch ein Schwert durch die Schulter bohren.", vermutete sein Freund trocken.

Sitar lachte laut auf. „Spock! Du solltest mich besser kennen! Diesmal würde ich eine effektivere Art anwenden, um dich zu töten." Er reichte seinem Freund grinsend die Hand. „Los! Steh auf und sieh dir an, was ich deinen Kindern mitgebracht habe."

„Du machst mit deinen andauernden Geschenken sämtliche Versuche meinerseits zunichte, meine Kinder anständig zu erziehen." Mit einiger Mühe gelang es Spock sich an Sitars Hand hochzuziehen.

„Wenn du anständige Kinder haben willst, hättest du sie von einem anderen Mann zeugen lassen sollen.", entgegnete Sitar spitz.

„Vielleicht hat T'Pring das ja." Bei Spocks Worten sah Sitar ihn überrascht an.

„Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass T'Pring – deine Frau – dich betrügt?", fragte er schier fassungslos. Spock sah ihn eiskalt an. In seiner Miene war nicht die geringste Regung zu erkennen.

„Ich habe gar nichts angedeutet.", machte er seinem Freund klar. „Und jetzt laß uns nach deinem Geschenk sehen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Überraschungen liebe."

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete, hinter der Sitar verschwunden war. Als er schließlich zurückkam wurde er von einem Vulkanier begleitet, bei dessen Anblick Kirk und McCoy beinahe der Schlag traf. Spock!

„Nun?" Sitar sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. „Was sagst du dazu? Was hältst du von meinem Geschenk?" Spock zögerte einen Augenblick, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Denkst du nicht…", begann er schließlich vorsichtig. „…dass Tai'ra und Urei noch ein wenig zu jung sind für eigene Sklaven?"

„Ach, Unsinn!" Sitar winkte ab. McCoy und Kirk warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. Wo, zur heiligen Dreifaltigkeit, waren sie hier gelandet? Ein Sitar, der Sklaven kaufte und sie seinem Kumpel Spock vorführte! Und wer waren Tai'ra und Urei?

„Man ist nie zu jung für eigene Sklaven. Ich meine, Tai'ra ist immerhin schon sieben und Urei doch auch schon fünf.", fuhr Sitar mit seinen Ausführungen fort. Spock warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Tai'ra ist sechs und Urei zwei Jahre alt.", korrigierte er ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Oh.", entfuhr es Sitar betroffen. „Bist du dir da sicher?" Entrüstet fuhr Spock ihn an: „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Ich bin ihr Vater." Entsetzt sahen sich McCoy und Kirk an. Kinder? Spock!

„Paralleles Universum?", flüsterte McCoy so leise es ging. Kirk nickte.

„Hoffentlich.", entgegnete er ebenfalls flüsternd.

„Sitar!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die Kirk nur zu gut kannte und von der er sich gewünscht hatte sie nie wieder hören zu müssen. Auch McCoy hatte sie auf Anhieb erkannt. Das Beste hoffend und das Schlimmste ahnend schwankten ihre Blicke in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme erklungen war. Ihr Gedächtnis hatte sie nicht getrübt: T'Pring. Sie stand in einem edlen Kleid auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe und sah würdevoll auf Sitar und Spock hinab. Den anderen schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung. Würdevoll schritt sie nun die Stufen zu ihnen herab, um den Gast zu begrüßen.

„Das kann ja heiter werden.", war McCoys einziges Kommentar. Wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht in Schwierigkeiten gewesen waren, spätestens jetzt waren sie es.

Interessiert beobachtete Kirk, wie T'Pring Sitar begrüßte und eine scheinbar witzige Bemerkung über sein Umgehen mit dem Schwert machte. Erst als sein Blick auf Spocks verwundete Schulter fiel, verstand er. Sitar musste ihm das Schwert aus Versehen in die Schulter gerammt haben. Und jetzt verstand Kirk auch, warum Sitar sie ‚gekauft' hatte. Sie stellten eine Art Versöhnungsgeschenk dar. Doch warum blieb in Kirk trotzdem das Gefühl noch nicht das wahre Motiv Sitars gefunden zu haben?

--------------------------------

Sitar blieb bis in die späten Abendstunden. Kirk und McCoy waren schon gleich in eine Schlafkammer gebracht worden. Sie sollten erst am darauf folgenden Tag ihren ‚Dienst' antreten. Sitar führte auch Uhura kurz seinen Gastgebern vor. Als sie Spock erkannte gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Wenn diese Welt so grauenhaft war, dass selbst solche Vulkanier, wie Spock unberechenbar und nur auf ihr Vergnügen aus waren, stand keinem von ihnen ein glückliches Schicksal bevor. Schließlich beschloss Sitar aufzubrechen. Kaum war er mit seinem Gefolge aus der Tür und Spock auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer rief T'Pring ihren getreuen Diener Sra zu sich.

„Ich traue diesen Menschen nicht. Werf' sie in den Kerker!", befahl sie harsch und fügte hinzu: „Ich will aber nicht, dass Spock etwas davon merkt. Du weißt, wie er in Bezug auf Menschen ist." Sra verneigte sich ehrfurchtsvoll und verließ den Raum, um den Befehl auszuführen. Zufrieden ließ T'Pring ihren Blick über die Stadt und die dahinter liegenden endlosen Wüstenlandschaften schweifen. Jetzt konnte sie niemand mehr aufhalten...

--------------------------------

„Das Shuttle ist einfach spurlos verschwunden.", erklärte Sulu den Offizieren, die sich im Konferenzraum versammelt hatten. Spock erwiderte geduldig: „Lieutenant, nichts verschwindet einfach und schon gar nicht spurlos. Egal, was dem Shuttle zugestoßen ist, es müssen Spuren vorhanden sein."

„Aye, Commander.", Scotty nickte. „Aber laut den Scans ist da draußen nichts, ausser Kortox."

„Folglich müssen sie sich auf Kortox befinden.", schloss Spock. „Dies gebieten die Gesetze der Logik."

„Man hat doch aber überall nach ihnen gesucht!", argumentierte Chekov. „Sie sind nicht auf Kortox." Diese Diskussion ging dem jungen Offizier auf die Nerven. Er verstand nicht, warum sie nicht einfach selbst nach ihren vermissten Kameraden suchten.

„Vielleicht nicht auf diesem.", entgegnete der Erste Offizier langsam.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Scotty verzog das Gesicht. Spock schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er seine Vermutung laut äußerte.

„Als das Shuttle verschwand registrierten wir Anomalien im universellen Gefüge. Unter Umständen sind der Captain, Dr. McCoy und Lt. Uhura in einer parallelen Welt."

------------------------------

Erstaunt fuhr Kirk aus seinem Halbschlaf auf, als er hastige Schritte näher kommen hörte. Sofort rüttelte er an McCoys Schulter und lief zu dem Energiefeld, das sie in diesem Kerker tief unter dem Palast gefangen hielt. Zwei Männer hatten sie plötzlich aus ihren Betten gezerrt und hierher gebracht. Niemand hatte ihnen gesagt warum. Überrascht erkannte er nun Siphnema, die Kammerzofe T'Prings, auf die Zelle zukommen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die Schlüsselkarte, die sie aus diesem Kerker befreien konnte.

„Bitte! Sie müssen Spock helfen!" Ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich Angst und Panik.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kirk. Ihn überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Lady T'Pring hat erfahren, dass er sie zurück nach Vulkan schicken will. Meinetwegen! Sie müssen ihm helfen.", flehte Siphnema eindringlich. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Er hat uns hier einsperren lassen.", erklärte McCoy starrköpfig und trat hinter Kirk.

„Nein!", Siphnema schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ihr wurdet auf Befehl Lady T'Prings in den Kerker geworfen. Sie ahnte, dass Ihr ihr gefährlich werden könntet. Versteht Ihr denn nicht? Sie wird Spock töten."

---------------------------------

Hastig eilten McCoy und Kirk von Siphnema geführt durch die Gänge des verwinkelten Gebäudes. Erstaunt stellte der Captain fest, dass weit und breit keine einzige Wache zu sehen war. T'Pring mußte sie alle weggeschickt haben. Andernfalls hätten sie vielleicht ihre Pläne durchkreuzen können. Endlich erreichten sie die Tür zu Spocks Schlafzimmer. Gerade als Kirk die Hand ausstrecken wollte, um sie zu öffnen ertönte von drinnen ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei.

„Nein! Wachen! Die Menschen haben euren Herrscher getötet!", hörten sie T'Pring in Panik aufschreien.

„Das war eine Falle!" Kirk griff brutal nach Siphnemas Handgelenk.

„Zu spät." In Siphnemas Augen lag ein triumphierender Glanz. Türen wurden aufgerissen und aus allen Richtungen kamen die vulkanischen Wachen auf sie zu. Gezielt umzingelten sie die beiden Menschen und die Vulkanierin.

„Lassen Sie Lady Siphnema los!", befahl einer von ihnen. Langsam löste Kirk seine Finger von ihrem Handgelenk. Es war zu spät. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und Spock kam heraus. Sein Gesicht war grün vor Aufregung. Er schien sich nur mit äußerster Mühe unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Ungläubig sahen ihn die Vulkanier und die beiden Menschen an.

„Senkt eure Waffen! Sie haben mich nicht angegriffen!" Spocks wütender Blick streifte seine Bediensteten. Dann wies er zwei der Wachen forsch an: „Bringt T'Pring und Siphnema in ihre Gemächer und bewacht sie gut. Sie könnten versuchen zu fliehen." Erneut sah er die Menschen an. Sein Blick zeigte Mitgefühl und Schuld. Doch dies erkannte Captain Kirk vermutlich nur deshalb, weil er Spock – den anderen Spock – schon seit Jahren kannte. „Kommen Sie mit, Kirk."

-------------------------------

Spock wartete, bis der Diener aus dem prachtvollen Saal, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden, gegangen war. Langsam führte er den Becher zum Mund und trank. „Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind und woher Sie kommen, aber Sie gehören nicht hierher." Er stellte das Gefäß auf den Tisch und sah Kirk mit merkwürdigem Blick an.

„Sie sind nicht wie die anderen Menschen.", stellte Spock leise fest, ohne Kirk dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. „Sie sind alle so unterwürfig." Das letzte Wort sprach er mit sichtbarem Ekel aus.

„Ihre Mutter auch?", hakte Kirk provozierend nach. Spock musterte ihn überrascht.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich ein Halbblut bin?"

„Ich habe es aufgeschnappt.", wich Kirk geschickt aus.

„Haben Sie es auch aufgeschnappt, dass meine Frau mich töten wollte?"

„Ein Vogel hat es mir zu gezwitschert."

„Welche Ironie.", erneut führte er das Weinglas zum Mund. „Jetzt wissen sogar schon die Vögel mehr als ich." Melancholisch nahm er zwei Schluck und warf anschließend den Becher an die Wand. Klirrend zerbrach das Glas.

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?", fragte Kirk, während sie beobachteten, wie der Wein sich seinen Weg die Wand herunter bahnte. Spock schwieg einen Moment, bevor er schließlich nickte.

„Ja!", erklärte er und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Kirk betrachtete ihn amüsiert. Eine solch emotionale Reaktion seines Freundes war er nicht gewohnt.

„Was wird mit T'Pring geschehen?", fragte er schließlich und holte damit Spock auf den harten Boden der Realität zurück.

„Die Familienehre muß aufrechterhalten werden. Es wird zu einem Unglücksfall kommen. Einen bedauerlichen Unglücksfall.", entgegnete der Vulkanier und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Kirk wusste, wie sich sein Freund nun fühlte. Oder besser gesagt, wie sich sein Freund fühlen würde. Doch dies hier war nicht Spock. Nicht DER Spock. Jedenfalls nicht ganz.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun.", wandte er selbstbewusst ein. Der Vulkanier warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Erneut wurde dem Captain der Enterprise klar, dass dieser Spock einen solchen Ton von einem Menschen nicht gewohnt war. Er fragte sich, wie er reagieren würde.

„Ich werde auch nichts tun.", antwortete er nach einigen Sekunden und erhob sich. Entschlossenen Schrittes ging er auf die Tür zu. „Das ist T'Prings Aufgabe."

--------------------------

Bereits am nächsten Morgen überbrachte man Spock die Nachricht vom Tode seiner Frau. Erstaunt beobachtete Kirk in seinen Zügen Betroffenheit, als er in seinem Arbeitszimmer überlegend auf und ab ging. Kirk und McCoy saßen derweil abwartend auf zwei unglaublich bequemen Sesseln, in denen McCoy beinahe versank.

„Über was denken Sie nach?", fragte der Captain der Enterprise den Vulkanier schließlich. Er konnte die Stille in diesem Haus nicht mehr ertragen. Noch in der Nacht zuvor hatte Spock seine Kinder mit der Amme nach Vulkan zu seinen Eltern geschickt. Sie sollten nicht dabei sein, wenn T'Pring starb. Er selbst wollte sofort folgen, wenn er den drei Menschen geholfen hatte.

„Über nichts von Bedeutung.", log Spock und blieb für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen. Genervt setzte sich McCoy auf und beugte sich zu Kirk hinüber.

„Es ist unglaublich. Sogar in diesem Universum geht er mir auf die Nerven.", flüsterte er ihm schnell zu. Überrascht fuhren die beiden herum, als ein Diener plötzlich die Tür öffnete.

„Seine Lordschaft Sitar ist soeben eingetroffen.", meldete er steif. Spock nickte.

„Bring ihn in den Empfangssaal und bewirte ihn. Ich werde ihn gleich empfangen.", entgegnete er leise. Der Diener verneigte sich tief und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Kirk sah Spock erstaunt an.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte er geradeaus.

„Das werden Sie früh genug herausfinden, Kirk.", entgegnete der Vulkanier. „Ich werde Ihnen Rak'er schicken. Er wird Sie zum Shuttleplatz bringen." Entschlossen ging er auf die Tür zu.

„Zum Shuttleplatz?", entfuhr es dem Doktor und dem Captain gleichzeitig verwirrt.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa hier bleiben, nachdem ich Ihnen die Freiheit geschenkt habe, oder?", Spock sah die beiden Menschen erwartungsvoll an. Die schüttelten hastig den Kopf.

„Nein, nach Hause zu kommen wäre mal wieder eine angenehme Abwechslung.", stimmte McCoy ihm voll und ganz zu.

„Na, sehen Sie.", Spock öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. „Und Sie wieder in ihr Universum zu schicken dürfte ja nicht allzu schwer sein." Die Tür schloss sich wieder hinter ihm. Kirk und McCoy sahen ihm verblüfft nach.

„Woher wusste er das?" McCoy legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Pille, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn diesen Ohren irgend etwas entgehen würde."

---------------------------------

Mit Inbrunst genoss Sitar den Wein, den der Diener ihm gebracht hatte. Es war unglaublich, welche Schätze sich in Spocks Weinkeller von Zeit zu Zeit auftaten.

„Jahrgang 2015.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Lächelnd sah Sitar sich um.

„Ich hätte auf 2017 getippt.", gab er zu und folgte Spock mit dem Blick, als der sich ihm gegenüber an den Kopf des Tisches setzte. Auch er nahm sich ein Glas und füllte es mit dem Wein.

„Ich habe ihn vor zehn Jahren bei meinem letzten Besuch auf der Erde gekauft.", verriet er seinem Freund und nahm einen Schluck. „Er kommt aus einer Provinz namens Italien."

„Spock, du rufst mich doch nicht zu dir, um über Wein zu reden.", Sitar stellte den Becher ab. „Ich habe gehört, was T'Pring vorhatte. Ich…"

„Ich habe dich nicht kommen lassen, um mir dein Mitleid anzuhören, Sitar!", fiel ihm Spock scharf ins Wort.

„Dann sag mir, weshalb ich hier bin."

„Du... besitzt eine Sklavin namens Uhura.", begann Spock leise und begann mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rand seines Weinglases zu streichen. Ein melodischer Ton erklang.

„Aha!", Sitar grinst über das ganze Gesicht. „Und ich dachte, dass du vulkanische Bettgenossinnen bevorzugen würdest. Oder hast du von denen jetzt genug?" Spocks Miene zeigte Entschlossenheit, als er seinen Kopf hob und seinen Freund ansah.

„Ich will Uhura.", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. Sitar überlegte einen Moment lang.

„Gut, du kannst sie haben.", willigte er schließlich ein. „Für eine Nacht."

„Das genügt mir aber nicht." Sitar zog die Schultern hoch und führte erneut den Becher zum Mund.

„Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen." Sie schwiegen einige Minuten lang. Minuten, in denen Spock seinen Freund nachdenklich musterte. Er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Aber er würde ihn schon noch überzeugen. Wozu kannte er Sitar sonst so lange?

„Lass uns um sie spielen.", sagte er schließlich. Sein bester Freund sah ihn amüsiert an.  
„Dir scheint es ernst zu sein. Sag mir, was dich so an ihr fasziniert." Als Spock nichts erwiderte lenkte Sitar seufzend ein. „Gut. Was spielen wir?" Seine Augen funkelten vor Neugierde. Er fühlte sich, wie ein Kind. Spock grinste triumphierend.

„Was immer du willst.", entgegnete er innerlich aufjubelnd. Erneut lachte Sitar laut auf.

„Das fängt an mir zu gefallen." Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete Spock seinen Freund verächtlich. Wie lange würde er wohl noch so lachen?

------------------------------

Schweigend lagen Spock und Sitar auf dem staubigen Boden eines der zahlreichen Felsen und beobachten den Fuß des alten erloschenen Vulkans. Endlich war eine einzelne Tropantilope erschienen. Grinsend nickten sich die beiden Männer zu. Wer die Antilope erlegte, dem gehörte Uhura. Leise begaben sich die beiden auf getrennte Wege, um das Tier zu umzingeln. Doch Spock verschwendete keinen Blick für das Tier. Stattdessen behielt er Sitar im Auge, der ganz offensichtlich begeistert war von dieser Jagd. Und er schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, dass Spock gewann. Unkontrollierbar sprang er aus einem Busch auf die Antilope zu. In seiner Hand hielt er einen traditionellen Jagddolch. Erschrocken schrie das Tier auf und rannte davon. Der Dolch verfehlte es um einige Zentimeter. Wütend rappelte Sitar sich auf und sah der davon galoppierenden Antilope nach.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Die ist weg." Plötzlich spürte er Spocks Hand auf seiner Schulter. Überrascht wollte er sich umdrehen, doch es kam nicht soweit. Spock warf ihn mit aller Gewalt auf den Boden. Ächzend landete Sitar auf dem Rücken. Er wollte sich sofort wieder aufrichten, doch auch diesmal konnte Spock seine Bewegung stoppen, in dem er seinen linken Fuß auf Sitars Brust stellte, niederkniete und seinem Freund die Klinge an die Kehle hielt.

„Hältst du mich tatsächlich für so dumm, Sitar?", zischte er aufgebracht.

„Was? Was meinst du?", keuchte Sitar und versuchte unbemerkt mit der linken Hand seinen Dolch aus dem Halfter zu fischen. Spock handelte schnell und warf Sitars Dolch weg.

„Als du mir das Schwert durch die Schulter gebohrt hast, dachte ich mir noch nichts dabei. Es war einfach nur ein Unfall. Aber als T'Pring mich eigenhändig töten wollte, wurde mir alles klar."

„Alter Freund, ich weiß nicht, von was du da redest!", erklärte Sitar und funkelte den Vulkanier wütend an.

„Du weißt es ganz genau! Von allen hätte ich es erwartet, aber nicht von dir! Es war alles ein abgekartetes Spiel. Vom ersten Moment an. Du hast Kirk und McCoy nur aus einem Grund in mein Haus gebracht. Sie sollten als Sündenböcke herhalten. Siphnema sollte sie befreien und vor mein Zimmer führen, während T'Pring mich tötete. Eine geniale Idee. Stammte sie von dir oder von T'Pring?"

„Spock, egal, was T'Pring dir erzählt hat: Ich habe nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun! Das musst du mir glauben. Ich habe nichts getan!"

„Wie wäre es weitergegangen? Hättest du dich nach ein paar Wochen mit T'Pring gebunden? Ich muß blind gewesen sein!"

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Spock!", widersprach Sitar und versuchte sich aus seiner unangenehmen Lage zu befreien, doch Spock erlaubte sich keinen Fehler und gab seinem Freund nicht den geringsten Angriffspunkt. Schließlich gab sich Sitar geschlagen.

„Ja, verdammt noch mal!", schrie er aufgebracht. „T'Pring wollte dich töten. Sie war ein geeignetes Werkzeug. Sie hätte noch nicht einmal unsere Hochzeitsnacht überlebt, alter Freund. Ich wollte nicht sie! Ich wollte deinen Reichtum."

Die Wahrheit traf Spock wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, obwohl er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte. Er hatte es geahnt. Nein, sogar gewusst. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt Sitar zu töten. Er hatte geglaubt das nach all diesen Jahren der Freundschaft und der Kameradschaft nicht zu können. Er liebte ihn wie einen Bruder. Trotzdem konnte er jetzt nichts dagegen tun, als etwas in ihm ihn zwang den Dolch immer tiefer in Sitars Kehle zu drücken.

Erstaunt sahen Kirk und McCoy von dem Computer am Shuttleplatz hinter Spocks Palast auf, als sie Schritte näher kommen hörten.   
„Uhura!", entfuhr es Kirk verblüfft. Auch der Arzt erkannte eine Sekunde später die junge zierliche Frau, die freudestrahlend auf sie zu gerannt kam und kurz vor ihnen stehen blieb. Spock folgte ihr langsam.

„Captain, Doktor, ich bin so froh!", begrüßte der Lieutenant die beiden Offiziere überglücklich.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Uhura?" Ungläubig betrachtete McCoy die Frau von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Es geht mir gut." Sie hob die Hände. „Angesehen von den abgebrochenen Fingernägeln." Kirk und McCoy sahen sie verständnislos an.

„Küchendienst.", erklärte sie die Situation mit einem Wort. Endlich erreichte auch Spock die Offiziere der Enterprise. Er ging an ihnen vorbei an den Computerterminal und öffnete ein Programm.

„Meinen Untersuchungen zufolge ist die Verschiebung, die Sie her brachte immer noch vorhanden. Ich hoffe, dass der Raumgleiter stabiler ist als ihr letztes Shuttle und Sie nicht schon wieder auf unseren Planeten stürzen."

„Sie hoffen!" McCoy schnappte nach Luft. Spock sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Ja, ich hoffe es. Da ich leider nicht über die technischen Daten ihre Shuttles verfüge ist mir der Luxus des Wissens vorenthalten."  
„Hast du das gehört?" McCoy sah Jim mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Er ‚hofft' es!"

„Es ist gut, Pille!" Kirk klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich!"

„Ich bin ruhig! Ich bin sogar begeistert!" Der Arzt lachte auf. „Wie sieht's aus, Jim? Wir nehmen diesen Spock mit und schicken unseren hierher!"

„Pille…", begann Kirk vorsichtig.

„Ja?", entgegnete McCoy hoffnungsvoll.

„Vergiß es!" Spock konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er die beiden Menschen miteinander diskutieren hörte. Bevor der Arzt es bemerkte wandte er sich wieder seinen Berechnungen zu. Interessiert betrachtete er die Daten und überspielte sie in die Datenbank des Raumgleiters.

„Die Daten sind jetzt im Computer des Gleiters gespeichert.", meldete er den drei Menschen.

„Heißt das, wir können jetzt endlich von hier weg?", fragte Pille hoffnungsvoll. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. Spock nickte.  
„Wenn Sie soweit sind, können Sie los."

„Prima!" McCoy klatschte begeistert in die Hände und kam auf Spock zu. Überglücklich schüttelte er dem Vulkanier die Hand. „Danke für alles! Wir sehen uns ja gleich wieder. Ich meine, ich sehe Spock wieder. Unseren Spock!" Spock sah ihm verwirrt nach, als der Arzt auf den Raumgleiter zu hüpfte und in ihm verschwand. Uhura folgte ihm lachend.

„Ist an Bord ihres Schiffes eigentlich auch ein Psychologe stationiert?", erkundigte sich Spock interessiert. Der Captain lächelte und kratzte sich verlegen am rechten Ohr.

„Den braucht er nicht. Zum Streiten hat er jemand anderen."

„Ah so." Spock nickte. Irgendwie war er froh den Arzt los zu sein. Doch gleichzeitig vermisste er ihn jetzt schon. „Sie sollten gehen.", forderte er Kirk auf. Er spürte, dass etwas den Menschen zurückhielt. Der Captain warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl." Er warf keinen Blick zurück, als er auf den Raumgleiter zuging.

-------------------------------

„Sir, unbekanntes Flugobjekt sechstausend km vor uns!", meldete Sulu plötzlich und riss damit die gesamte Brückencrew aus ihrer, seit Tagen anhaltender, Starre. Sofort huschten die Finger über die jeweiligen Tasten der Instrumente.

„Lebenszeichen?" Spock wandte sich an Chekov, der die wissenschaftliche Station übernommen hatte.

„Drei Lebenszeichen.", meldete der junge Russe sofort. „Es handelt sich um Menschen."

„Wir werden kontaktiert, Commander.", unterbrach Yesko den Fähnrich. „Nur Audiokanal."

„Legen Sie die Nachricht auf die Lautsprecher.", befahl Spock ohne zu Zögern. Zunächst war nur lautes Knistern und Knarren zu hören. Gespannt lauschte die Brückencrew der Übermittlung und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass endlich etwas geschehen würde. Plötzlich erklang aus den Lautsprechern die Stimme des Doktors: „Spock, sind Sie da?" Erlöst von der tagelangen Ungewissheit über das Schicksal ihrer Freunde atmete die Brückencrew auf. Ihre Kameraden lebten! Der Vulkanier zog indessen verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, Doktor. Ich bin hier. Dürfte ich fragen…", beantwortete er die Frage des Doktors.

„Prima! Sehr gut!" Erstaunt vernahm Spock, wie McCoy in die Hände klatschte. „Sagen Sie, Spock, kennen Sie zufällig eine Frau namens Siphnema?"

„Pille, jetzt reicht es!", hörte man plötzlich Kirks Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Spock, lassen Sie uns bitte rüber beamen."

„Natürlich, Captain.", bestätigte Spock und nahm Kontakt mit dem Transporterraum auf. „Mr. Scott, erfassen Sie den Captain, den Doktor und Lieutenant Uhura und beamen sie sie an Bord." Scotties Grinsen war förmlich hörbar, als er entgegnete: „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Commander." Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden standen die drei Offiziere auf der Transporterplattform vor ihm. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit war sein erster Gedanke: Endlich wieder komplett.


End file.
